karaoké party
by demonsashu
Summary: l'orgeuil d'Harm va leur attirer des ennuis (comme un super Karaoké au jag)


TITRE : karaoké partie 

GENRE : général/Humour (c'est censé en être !)

AUTEUR : didou (est-badgirlwanadoo.fr)

PERSONAGES : Harm (h) , Mac (M) , bobbie (B) , sturgis turner (S) , l'amiral (aj )

DISCLAMER : Aucun des personages ne m'appartiennent (heureusement pour eux) je ne touche pas d'argent (sniff …) et c'est juste une fanfic pour le fun

INFO : c'est censé être de l'humour mais si vous ne partez pas dans le délire ca risque de ne pas vous plaire ,sinon un ptit commentaire se serait sympa , si vous n'avez pas aimé , que je n'ai absolument aucun talent dites le moi sincèrement que j'arrête l'hémoragie et si vous aimez dites le moi aussi !

NB : les répliques à deux francs de Tiner pendant le show sont empruntées d'une chanson .. encore plus pathétique que j'ai entendu sur une radio du net.

RESUME : L'orgueil d'Harm va les mettre Mac et lui dans une situation désagréable …

**KARAOKE PARTY**

BUREAU DU JAG 8h30 , JEUDI   
Harm et Mac sont debout dos a tout le personnel dans le hall du jag (la ou y'a le bureau d'harriet moi j'appelle ça le hall) , Mac semble réciter une prière et Harm invoque le dieu des pilotes de le sortir de ce mauvais pas promettant de ne plus jamais être en retard ! 

(en chuchotant)

M : Bon ça y est c'est fait ?

H : Dites au lieu de râler vous ne pourriez pas m'aider !

M : Mais vous êtes si empoté dans ce domaine ?

H : Arrêtez ça Mac , le sarcasme vous va trèèèèès mal !

M : Ah , je vous demande pardon capitaine mais si vous n'aviez pas un orgueil démesuré , ON NE SERAIT PAS DANS UNE SITUATION AUSSI GENANTE !

H :Mais , chuuuut arrêtez de vous faire remarquer !

M : BON DANS UN AUTRE ENDROIT A UN AUTRE MOMENT DACCORD ? MAIS ENFIN HARM PAS AU JAG !

H : Ah les femmes ,jamais contente !

M : vous plaisantez j'espère , c'est de votre faute si on en ai là !

H : Ma compagnie vous déplait ?

M : Mais ..je… non ,bien sur que non ,et ne changez pas de sujet !

H :Mais c'est vous qui changez de sujet, si vous ne vouliez pas fallait y penser avant !

M : La vous exagérer ,c'était votre idée de faire ça au JAG !Et en plus sur un truc aussi naze !

H : Vous auriez préféré du hard rock peut-être ?

M : Non ,mais …

H (en haussant la voix) : Bon ben maintenant on a plus le choix alors puisque

Môdame est si maligne ,môdame va l'allumer tout seule cette stupide machine de karaoké !

FLASH BACK

APPARTEMENT DE HARM MERCREDI 21h00   
Harm , Sturgis ,Bobbie et Mac jouaient à une partie de cluedo équipe (oui oui ça existe ,je vous assure )et les équipes opposaient Bobbie et Sturgis à Harm et Mac (roooooh c'est pas possible ?) . comme tout bon avocat qui se respèctent il jouent aux enquêteur . 

« S : Ah ! Vous êtes fichu tous les deux , c'est comme si on avait gagné !

B : Oui ,nous avons beaucoup plus d'indices que vous nous avons déjà le lieu du crime !

H : c'est du bluff !

M : Oui ,et nous avons l'arme du crime !

B : Soyez sérieux ,comment voulez vous gagner , Harm je vois vos cartes depuis un quart d'heure !

H : Hé faut pas se gêner surtout , vous en voulez une copie de mes indices ?

M : NOS INDICES !(ben ouais , ils sont en équipe quand même !)

B : Non , c'est bon ce n'est plus la peine !

H : Pour en revenir à nos moutons ,je suis tellement sur qu'on va vous écraser ,vous atomiser ,vous détruire ,vous exploser ,vous écl….

M : HARM ! Calmez vous …

H : Hum ..oui désolé ,enfin bref je vous propose un pari …

S : On t'écoute crâneur !

H : Le perdrant devra ……………..chanter en karaoké devant tout le personnel du jag !

M : Quoi ?

S : Et ça se passera dans le hall !

H :ok !

B : Génial , ma nièce a à un jouet qui ferait très bien , c'est une sorte de grand écran rose et bleu ,ce sera parfait !

M : Mais …..je ne veux pas moi !

Malheureusement pour cette pauvre Mac , ses trois amis étaient tellement occupés à ce vanter de leur talent de détective qu 'ils avaient complètement zappés sa présence ….

H : je vais vous dire mon cher Capt'aine Turner je suis tellement sur que l'on va vous éclater que si on perd ... vous choisissez la chanson !

M : Mais vous êtes malade ma parole , c'est catégoriquement hors de question ,même pas en rêve !

S : Marché conclu !

H :Daccord

M : HAAAARM !

H: Ne vous énervez pas je suis QUASIMENT certain de connaître le coupable et le lieu du crime avec le vôtre on a donc tous les indices !

M : vous voyez Harm , ce qui m'embète c'est ce « quasiment » , vous m'auriez dit …

Bobbie voyant la tournure que prenait la situation se dépêcha de les interrompre, s' ils se disputaient ça allait encore durer des semaines.

« B : dites on l'a reprend cette partie ou les loosers préfèrent abandonner ! »

Et la notre capitaine préféré il peut pas s'empêcher de sortir the- réplique -a deux balles :

H : vous ne devriez pas être si dur avec vous même !

B : je vois que tu n'as pas perdu cet humour qui fait ton charme !

S (discrètement a Mac) : Harm a du charme ?

H : bon ,c'est à moi de jouer … attention suspens , je vais vous dire ce qui s'est réellement passé …

M : mais attendez , vous pourriez me consulter avant de parler !

H (ignorant totalement la pov' Mac) : Alors ,le crime à était commis par le colonel o'neill (a oui escusez moi j'ai oublié de vous préciser qu'il s'agit d'un cluedo stargate !) , dans le bureau du docteur Jackson ….

M : nooooooonn

H : avec une corde !

S&B : PERDUUUUUUUU

M : oh non je le crois pas !

B : le crime a été commis dans le laboratoire de carter !

H : Qu..quoi…crime…labo …n..non ..c'est…im ….possible….cauchemar …

Alors là , la tête de Harm passa par toutes les couleurs ,Sturgis ,Mac et Bobbie eurent donc le plaisir d'admirer de magnifiques nuances de rouge , puis une sorte de vert crade en passant par un blanc très pale , mais alors très très pale !(quand ils évoluent les pokémons changent de couleur , Harm serait il en train d'évoluer ?Non n'évolue pas Harm t'es trop mignon comme ça !)

Mac : (se jetant sur Harm )Mais c'est pas possible ,vous exagérez je vous avez pas dit de vous taire !Harm vous ne m'aimez pas ? Nous sommes amis non ? Vous avez des rancœurs ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal pour subir ça ? Depuis quand m'en voulez vous ? Il faut en parler Harm , pas me faire ça !J'ai fait …

B : Mac , calmez vous , Lâchez-le il commence à devenir vert , et vous Harm …Harm ?

Tous ses amis étaient maintenant tournés vers un Harm sans réaction , Harm ne répondait plus , Mac passa une main devant ses yeux ..sans succès …

S : Woua , le retour de la momie ….

En fait Harm était seulement en train de finir d'évoluer pour passer pokémon niveau deux tadan !Là , Harm revint à lui il montre les dents serre les poings et … ATTAQUE ECLAIR ! Non ? Bon escusez moi … un petit moment d'égarement …Hum …donc Harm revint finalement à lui .

M : Harm vous allez bien ?

H : Je ..non ! Comment ça pourrait aller vous avez failli me tuer, je vais me taper la honte dans un peu moins de 24h00 et le pire dans tout ça c'est que j'ai perdu contre Sturgis qui est de loin le plus mauvais joueur de tout Washington , même AJ le battrai !

M : AJ est un amiral deux étoiles (l'autre AJ Mac , mais on te pardonne va !)

S : Hé ! A ouais , alors comme ça Môssieur est mauvais joueur puisque c'est comme ça vous chanterez sur …

Fin du flash back

M : mon Dieu , on va avoir l'air de quoi ?

H : Vous voulez un dessin ? Enfin bon Gilbert Montagnet c'est pas dramatique , et si on porte la chemise hawaïenne il ne nous met pas de hard rock !.

M : Et comme môssieur est un grand malin on va devoir faire la chorégraphie ! »grâce à vous »

En effet Harm n'avait pas compris qu'avec la chemise hawaïenne allait la chorégraphie !(c'est pas grave Harm on te pardonne mais c'est bien pour tes beaux yeux)

H :Encore une fois le sarcasme vous va très mal !

ET la bien sur Mac ne peut pas s'empêcher remuer le couteau dans la plaie du pov' cap'taine Rabb :

M : vous croyez peut être que l'orgueil vous allez bien pendant le cluedo ? si vous …

S : Hum ,hum….je dérange ?

H : toi !

S : Arrêtez de vous bagarrez on dirait un vieux couple, et pourquoi vous n'arrêtez pas d'hurler Mac ?

H (tout bas à Strugis) : moi je crois qu'elle a ses règles …

M : (pour elle –même) : Ola , je vais le buter !

M : HAAAARM !

S : Bon allé les artistes c'est leur de votre tournée promotionnelle , l'amiral est chez le SECNAV toute la matinée vous ne craignez rien ..

M : Oh tout à coup je me sens beaucoup mieux !

S : T'avait raison Harm elle doit avoir …enfin bref …

H : Au fait Strugis ça fait longtemps qu'on est amis ?( c'est ça Harm t'a de l'espoir vas-y cligne des yeux comme bambi maintenant …)Je t'aime beaucoup et ..

M : Oh le sale fayot !

H : mais …

Bobbie interrompit la dispute qui menaçait en prenant le micro . Elle annonça à tout le personnel du Jag qui se trouvait en face de Mac et Harm , tous rassemblés en demi cercle , que le début du spectacle était dans cinq minutes .

M :( tout bas a harm) je n'avais jamais remarquée qu'on était aussi nombreux au JAG …

En effet face à eux tout le personnel sans exception était rassemblé , de Coates qui faisait de grands signes , à Tiner qui draguait une jeune lieutenant , en passant par les secretaires ,les agents d'entretient , les colonels, lieutenants , enseignes, capitaines et biens d'autre…Ils hurlaient tous comme des malades mais le pire de tout c'était bud et Harriet avec leur grande banderole « On vous aime ! » .

Strugis regarda ses deux amis , Harm flippait et Mac abordait une drôle de couleur , c'était peut être seulement son fond de teint se dit –il (alala quel naïf ce Sturgis) .non mais ils se croyaient tous a un concert ou quoi ?

Mac prit le petit micro à paillette au grand mécontentement d'Harm :

H : Hé mais qu'est ce que vous faites , je vais pas prendre le rose moi et donnez moi ce micro , le bleu c'est pour les garçons !

M : Fayot et macho mais vous avez tous les défauts capitaine , si je vous connaissez pas si bien je penserai que…

H :Oui , ben arrêtez de penser vous me donnez mal à la tête , je sais pas moi faites vous des mèches blondes mais ne pensez plus parce que j'en ai la migraine ! (escusez moi les blondes pour cette blague minable , possédant moi même des mèches blondes ,je suis impardonnable) .

M : Les blondes sont très intelligente , hier c'est un policière blonde qui a résolu l'enquête sur France 2 (oui je fais de la pub et oui Mac regarde les feuilletons français)

H : C'est bien pour ça que c'est un personnage de FICTION !

Mac brulait d'envi d'étrangler Harm , mais elle entendit la musique de leur chanson démarrer , Bobbie avait démarrer le magnétoscope , le moment qu'elle redoutait tant arrivait enfin …

COMMENCEMENT

Musique : Dam , dadan dam da da dan , dada dan da da da dam , da da dam ..(vous avez vu ces bruitages de la mort ! )

Harm(Qui se met à chanter imaginez seulement …)

H : On va s'aimer à touucher le ciel , se séparer ..à brûler nos ailes , se retrouver comme les hirondelleuuuuuux , on va s'aimer tell'ment t'es belleuu .

En vérité Harm ne chantait pas trop mal (attends c'est THE pilote alors forcément) mais en revanche ce qui était beaucoup plus dramatique c'était sa chorégraphie , voir l'avocat lever les bras au plafond en tournant pour « toucher le ciel » , puis de se coller contre Mac pour « la retrouver » , ça c'était beaucoup moins bien déjà .

M : On va JEterles CLEFS d'la MaiSon , on va rêVer à d'ôTREUUUU SaiSONS , on va quitter ces murs de PRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISOOONNSSSS !(Ah ça se voit qu'elle y met tout son cœur !)

H (tout bas à Mac) : Putain ,qu'est ce que vous chantez mal !

Musique : da dan da dan da da dan dan dan dan dan da

H&M (the super refrain avevc la chorégraphie ) : On va s'aimer heu ..sur une étoileuuuu ou sur un oreiller , on va s'aimer à se brûler la pôôôôôô !

Le public pouvait maintenant admirait le magnifique duo en chemise Hawäienne !

Mac dansait sous les cris de la foule en délire , une jeune lieutenant envoyait des bisoux à Harm (mais non t'a pas la technique faut envoyer ta culotte !tss ces jeunes …).

Tiner c'était lancé dans un super plan drague avec une jeune fille de l'administration :

T : Tu danses ?

J (c'est josianne la fille) : Ouais …

T : Tu vois j'avais deviné que tu dansait parce que ça fait un moment que je te regarde ( TROP FORT TINER !)

J :Tu sais t'es pénible dégage …

T : Quoi ? Parle plus fort j'entends rien avec toutes ces lumières !

Pendant que Tiner TENTAIT de draguer, Coates prenait de magnifiques photos ,et Bud et Harriet agitaient leur banderole pendant que le reste du personnel agtiaient les bras aux rythme de la musique.

Harm et Mac chantaient toujours en cœur :

H&M : ON va s'aimer dans un aviiion , sur le pont d'un batôooo , on va s'aimer à se brûler la peauuuu…

Les deux avocats pour leur chorégraphie imitaient divinement bien l'avion en tournant sur eux-même mais ce que personne ne savait c'est qe leur but était de se marcher sur les pieds pour se venger l'un de l'autre , Mac écrasa violement le pied d'Harm

H(pour lui même) : O la sale ….celle là ma belle tu l'emportera pas au paradis.

H&M : …et s'envoler toujours toujours plus haut où l'amour est beau ! OhoOHoho…

Et la foule reprit en cœur : OhoOhoho hoho Hoho ouhouhho …

Harm reprit le solo et dansait …toujours aussi mal …mais il dansait !

H : …Se rEcHAuFfeR au cœur dEs BaNquIsEs ….( T'inquiète Harm , t'es une bête de scène !)

Soudain une vision d'horreur lui fit perdre sa voix , il vit sa vie défiler devant lui ,lui le grand avocat venait de perdre ses dernières miettes d'optimisme: quelque chose de pire que ce qu'il aurait jamais pu imaginer était là ,dans la foule …Harm devint soudain très pâle (Ah non pas encore une évolution !)…il vit quelque chose de terrifiant :Sturgis dans la foule qui tenait un caméscope dans les mains , lui faisant signe du pouce qu'Harm n'avait pas besoin de s'inquiéter , que tout était « dans la boîte » (et tout ça rien qu'avec son pouce , c'te bête Sturgis !)

vers la fin de la chanson

H&M : on va s'aimer ouhouhouhou yéhiyéhiyé ….

La chanson se finit sous les accalmations du public , Harm se jeta dans le public , ils le soulevèrent et ils le firent passer dans toute la salle , sur leurs mains ,les filles lui arrachaient des bouts de chemise au passage ,d'autres se disputaient ses manches et …A non ? Bon ben en fait non escusez moi je suis un peu partie en vrille là …

Donc je disais le spectacle se finit sous les acclamations du public ,pendant que Tiner continuait son plan de drague :

T : Tu veux prendre un verre ? A moins que tu préfère le bleu … le bleu de mes yeux !

Bon je vous raconte pas la suite du fiasco sentimental de Tiner parce que c'est tellement dramatique qua ça me fait de la peine .

De leur côté Harm et Mac saluèrent le public , et s'exclipsèrent le plus rapidement possible et partirent aussitôt à la recherche de Sturgis qui détenait des preuves très très compromettantes !

H : Dire que j'avais une super renommée, tout le monde me respectait ,c'est fini tout ça …

M : La faute à qui je vous le demande !

H : Où il est passé ce crétin , on ne peut pas sortir du jag aussi rapidement !

M : Harm , on devrait s'occuper de ça plus tard , il est midi moins dix l'amiral ne va pas tarder , je ne donne pas cher de nous s'il nous trouve en chemises hawaïenne !

Et sur ces sages paroles (bravo Mac , bravo) ils se changèrent et rangèrent vite le mini-karaoké , dix minutes plu tard l'amiral entra dans le jag et tout était le monde avait repris son poste …

L'amiral (pour lui même) :c'est calme …bien trop calme …pas de Rabb et de Mackensie en train de se battre , pas de Bud parlant d'extra terrestre … il s'est passé quelque chose …

L'amiral guetta toute la matinée mais se lassa bien vite car tout était si parfait qu'il n'avait aucune piste ,même Harriet ne parlait que de boulot !

AJ : il faudra que je pense à mettre des caméras pendant mon absence …

2h00 plus tard , JAG

Mac se rendit a bureau de Sturgis , elle DEVAIT récupérer cette vidéo !

TOC TOC TOC (ouahhh encore un bruitage!)

S : Entrez !

M : Strugis …il faut qu'on parle !(je veux de l'EAU ,DE L'EAU ! Hum ..escusez moi)

Harm qui avait vu Mac entrer se précipita dans le bureau pour participer aux débats .

H : hey !

M : oui , je disais il me faut cette vidéo !

S : Ben tiens !

M: Comprenez moi Strugis ,je chante sur cette vidéo et …

H : Ah parce que vous apellez ça chanter !

M : Oh , vous ça va , vous dansez tellement mal que vous vous feriez virer en boîte !

H : Quoi ?Vous voulez parier ?

S : HUM HUM !

Sturgis les interrompit avant qu'ils n'ameutent tout le jag comme d'habitude !

M: Oui , donc je disais rendez nous la vidéo sturgis ,ça sera …notre petit secret !

S : daccord …mais là va falloir me payer TRES TRES cher !

Sturgis pour qui cette précieuse vidéo avait une valeur INESTIMABLE (vous pensez bien la fine fleur des marin's et de l'armée de l'air faisant un mini karaoké dans les locaux du jag!)les mit dehors et leur claqua la porte au nez .

Mac et Harm restèrent tristement planté devant la porte .

M :Harm ?

H : Ouaip ?

M : Si vous critiquez encore une fois la façon dont je chante vous êtes mort !

H : A vos ordre Marin's .

BUREAU DE STURGIS 22h30

Harm et Mac étaient postés devant le bureau de Sturgis depuis plus de 2h00 , le seul moyen pour eux de récupérer la vidéo était de convaincre le capitaine Turner .

Sturgis finit par céder et ouvrit finalement la porte .Alors Harm avec sa batte de baseball et Mac avec sa cross de hockey lui flanquèrent des coups dans le ventre et dans le dos , pendant que Mac lui foutait des coups de genoux , Harm le tabassait à coup de batte de baseball , Strugis tomba à Terre ,Mac et Harm lui donnèrent le plus de coup de pieds possible , puis ils recommencèrent les coups de batte et de cross et vlan dans les côtes ,et dans le ventre ,oh un beau dans la tête et paf dans les jambes et tiens prends toi ça sur le dos ! Harm mit son coude à l'avant et sauta sur Sturgis en lui faisant une prise de catch et …..Ah ,non ça ne leur ressemble pas ?Bon ben alors non je rembobine bzuiiiiiiii(chui une bête des bruitage maint'nant)iiiiiiii.

Donc Sturgis finit par céder et ouvrit finalement la porte :

S « Ca va , vous avez gagné , je vais vous la rendre cette vidéo , mais foutez moi la paix dégagez de devant la porte ,vous voulez des pièces ou quoi ?

M :Ou l'avez vous mise ?

S : Elle est planquée sous un colis que gardait Turner , suivez moi .

Ils se dirigèrent tous les trois vers le bureau de Tiner , Sturgis se pencha derrière le colis et là , il se figa , il se retourna vers ses amis avec un petit air désolé.

Harm venait de comprendre la disparition de la vidéo , son visage prit une teinte bleue verte ( décidement très coloré notre capitaine) tandis que Mac concentra toutes ses forces pour articuler quelques tristes mots …

M : Strugis ….vous , ….ça ne m'amuse ….pas ….du tout !du tout du tout du tout du tout du tout ….

S : Zut ,Tiner a du distribuer les colis cet après midi .

H : Et on fait quoi maintenant ? Notre réputatiion se balade quelque part sous un colis du JAG et on a aucun moyen de savoir où !

S : Bon il manque trois colis depuis que je suis passé en début d'après midi (parce qu'évidemment Sturgis compte toujours les colis quant il passe près du bureau de Tiner !) Tiens Tiner à laissé le registre sur le bureau , on va voir à qui les à donné (quel heureux hasard que Tiner n'ai pas rangé la liste !).

Mac prit le registre :

M : Suspect numéro 1 : c'est vous !Harm .

H : Oui j'ai bien reçu des pots de confitures ,mais il n'y avait pas de vidéo avec !

M : zut ! (attends , faut pas rêver ce serait trop simple si c'était Harm qui l'avait ta vidéo ,quel auteur digne de ce nom faciliterait le vie à nos héros !).

Bon , suspect n°2 :Harriett.

H : non ça ne peut pas être Harriett , j'étais avec elle quant elle l'a ouvert il n'y avait que des livres de cusines et un truc de star treck pour Bud .

M : Bon , suspect n°3…

H :Alors ?

M : OLALALA !

H :Quoi ?

M : c'est l'amiral !

H : oh non !

S : oh si !

H: OH non !

S : oh si !

M :nononononnonon ….

S : Ah , sisisisisisi , c'est l'amiral qui a la cassette !

H : Merci pour ton soutien Strugis !

S : Ben écoutez vous deux , il est onze heure passées à moins que vous soyez des experts en crochetage de serrure , vous ne récupérerez pas votre vidéo ce soir .

Harm baissa sa casquette sur ses yeux, il se mit à chanter le générique de mission impossible et commença a longer les murs en faisant semblant d'avoir une arme avec ses mains …

Sturgis était plié en deux (heu … par les bêtises d'Harm , pas par des coups de batte de basseball rassurez vous !).Mac était épuisée et n'avait du tout envi de rigoler .Pauvre Mac quel monde cruel ,vivre avec tous ces crétins !Harm arrêta ses bêtises car il sentait la colère de Mac . Strugis rentra se reposer chez lui pendant qu'Harm et Mac allèrent chez le capitaine . Ils étaient tellement déprimés qu'ils passèrent toute la soirée à se souler au jus de fruits.

BUREAU DU JAG VENDREDI 8h00

Tiner : Bonjour Amiral !

AJ : Bonjour Tiner ,repos .

T : vous avez un colis Amiral, je l'ai déposé sur votre bureau hier après votre départ .

AJ : ah, merci Tiner .

L'amiral entra dans son bureau comme tous les matins il ferma bien la porte , posa ses clefs son blouson et sa malette , sortit un poste de radio et lorsque la musique débuta il démarra sa chorégraphie sur « the full monthy »(steap tease scène) .

Tadadan ,tadan tadadan .

Une fois que l'amiral eut terminé son petit rituel ,il prit son colis et à sa grande deception il ne s'agissait que d'un dossier transmis par les bureaux du Ncis . Un peu deçu il envoya valser le carton dans la poubelle . Sauf qu'en tombant il faisait un drôle de bruit ce carton quand même !AJ le reprit et découvrit scotché en dessous… une petite cassette de magnétoscope ! IL prit le matériel nécessaire et brancha la cassette sur la télévision.

Le bureau du Jag ne fut pas très calme ce matin là , où que l'on se trouvait on pouvait entendre les rires d'un amiral ,qui se moquait bien que tout le monde l'entende , ce qu'il avait sous les yeux était trop drôle !

Tout le personnel intrigué et quelque peu inquiété (attendez c'est pas tous le jours qu'il se tape une crise de rire l'amiral !)se rassembla devant sa porte. Les deux seuls absents (Rhooo mais qui ça peut être ?) avaient préféré se planquer au fond de leur bureau ….

Soudain l'amiral ouvrit brusquement sa porte et sans prêter attention au personne rassemblé devant lui , il hurla :

AJ : RABB ,MACKENSIE , DANS MON BUREAU IMMEDIATEMENT !

L'amiral voulait vraiment leur passer un savon pour s'être permis se petit concert privé pendant son absence ( après tout ils étaient dans des locaux militaires ).

L'amiral commença son sermon , mais une nouvelle crise de fou rire menaça d'arriver lorsqu'il revit intérieurement les images de Mac en train de chanter , rassemblant ses dernière force il trouva quand même le courage de les engueuler (attends ,c'est l'amiral !).

AJ :Puis-je savoir pour quelle raison vous vous êtes permis de foutre le bazar dans mon JAG ?

H : En fait ..

AJ : TAISEZ VOUS RABB ! Je devrais vous vous coller un blâme à tous les deux , mais je n'avais pas autant rigolé depuis longtemps , donc vous vous conteterez de faire le énage dans les locaux pendant une semaine .

H&M : Merci monsieur !

Harm et Mac s'apprêtaient à sortir lorsque l'amiral les rappela :

AJ : Encore une chose : Rabb , vraiment ,apprenez à danser !

BURAU DU JAG VENDREDI SUIVANT 20h30

C'était le dernier soir de corvée pour les deux avocats, ce fut une semaine difficile à gérer pour leur supérieur , l'amiral avait même failli leur rajouter une semaine de corvée supplémentaire:Le Samedi ils avaient cassé « accidentellement » la vitre de Sturgis , puis le Lundi ils avaient innondé le Jag : au cours d'une bagarre Harm avait lancé son sceau d'eau sur le visage de Mac et bien sur celle ci folle de rage avait renvoyer le sien sur le capitaine , s'en était suivi une bataille acharnée !Le mardi ils s'étaient tenus tranquille (forcément ils ne nettoyaient pas le même étage : pas fou l'amiral !) Le mercredi l'amiral avait prié toute la nuit et un miracle c'était produit : Harm et Mac avaient limité les dégâts à des insultes et quelques projectiles qui volaient dans le Jag .Mais le Jeudi après une autre de leur brillante dispute Harm avait renversé « accidentellement » (bien evidemment !) du produit javel sur la chemise de Mac et celle ci avait en retour saccagée complétement le bureau d'Harm .

Il était donc 22h30 ce Vendredi soir au Jag et l'amiral passait inspecter l'état de son JAG , il avait hésité à amener une combinaison de Hockey pour se protéger mais la peur de rencontrer quelqu'un l'avait dissuadé .

Il s'apprêtait à déposer ses affaires dans son bureau lorsqu'il entendit des cris venant du couloir voisin :

M :HAAAAAAARM , ALORS CA VOUS ALLEZ ME LE PAYER !

H : Arrêtez de gueuler , je l'ai pas fait exprès !(mais non !)

L'amiral accouru pour voir ce qui se passait , lorsqu'il arriva il vit Harm une éponge et un sceau à la main et en face de lui Mac armée d'un balais et d'un vaporisateur de déodorisant Mac était prête à attaquer mais Harm la tenait tant bien que mal à distance en la menaçant du sceau d'eau. Au pied de Mac il y avait des dossiers complétement trempés .

AJ : Mais qu'est ce qui se passe encore !

M : C'est lui monsieur , il a trempé mes dossiers ! Hé oui ,Harm en nettoyant les vitres avec l'éponge avait « malencontreusement » nettoyé les dossiers de Mac au passage !

H :C'est elle qui a commencé !

L'amiral était à bout de nerf et décida d'intervenir , puisque ces deux là se disputaient comme un vieux couple marié alors il allait agir en conséquence :

AJ : Je ne vous supporte plus , vous n'êtes pas fichu de nettoyer trois malheureux bureaux sans vous disputer , vous avez vraiment besoin d'une thérapie , à partir de Lundi prochain vous aurez une semaine de séance chez un conseiller conjugal !

H&M : QUOI ?

H : Mais nous ne sommes pas ensemble monsieur !

M : Heureusement !

H :A oui ,vous ne disiez pas ça à Sydney !

M : Et vous le paraguay !

H : Oui , mais il faut croire que vous préférez les agents de la CIA aux pilotes !

M : Désolé mais vous étiez marié de toute façon et …

AJ : RHAAAAA STOP dégagez de mon Jag !

Les deux avocats comprenant que l'amiral allait vraiment se déchainer s'éclipsèrent sans demander leur reste .

DIMANCHE PARC DE WASHINGTON 14h00

Pour fêter leur libération des corvées du soir , Sturgis et Bobbie les avaient invité à un parcours sportif afin qu'ils puissent se détendre et de les déstreeeeser.

C'était un parcours du combattant dans lequel deux équipes de deux s'affrontaient : Bobbie et Sturgis contre Harm et Mac ( ils se disputent tout le temps et ils se mettent ensemble ces cons !) .

Les garçons devaient porter les filles sur leurs épaule le but étant que les filles passent la ligne d 'arrivée sans avoir touchée terre et tans pis si le porteur n'arrivait pas (quoi que l'un sans l'autre c'est difficile).

Les deux équipes étaient sur la ligne de départ , Bobbie et Mac sur les épaules des garçons .

H : tout ce que vous voulez qu'on vous colle une raclée !

M : Ah non vous b'allez pas recommencée , ok Bobbie est plus lourde mais …

B : Dites aussi que je suis grosse !

S : là n'est pas la question !

B : Pardon ?

H : bon on le fait ce pari ?

S : Pas de problème qu'est ce que tu veux parier ?

Et là Harm balance THE-STUPID-IDEE !

H : le perdant devra venir au Jag habillé en skieur au Jag !

M : olalala nononon !

S : Et avec les ski aux pieds !

B : Ca peut être drôle !

M : Harm décidément ça ne vous a pas servi de leçon la dernière fois ?

H : Marché conclu !

M : QUOI ?

H : Relax Mac (oooh mais ça fait presque relax max !)on ne peut pas perdre , je suis meilleur que Sturgis à la course et vous êtes MOINS grosse que Bobbie .

M : Vous insinuez que je suis quand même grosse !

X (présentateur): A vos limites , êtes vous près … partez !

Les garçon se mirent à cavaler comme des dingues et au bout de quelques minutes Harm et Mac avaient pris une grosse avance sur leurs amis. Harm sautait par dessus les hais , glisser sous les barrières , marchait sur les poutres avec une bravoure et une tenacité qui avait fait de lui , « un as de l'aviation »…lorsqu'il mit malencontreusement les pieds dans un trou et se foula la cheville (il a pas de bol le gars quand même !)à trois mètres de l'arrivée …

M : Bon sang Harm bougez vous vous aimez perdre ou quoi , ils nous rattrapent !

H : Je …je peux plus bouger !

M :QUOI ?

H : Je crois que je me suis fait une entorse !

M : Ils ne sont plus qu'à quelques mètres faîtes quelque chose !

H Ok , le tout pour le tout !

Harm eut une brillante idée ,leur toute dernière chance de gagner , il prit Mac dans ses bras comme une jeune mariée

M : Mais qu'est que vous faites ?

H :Hé ben justement je fais quelque chose (oh c'était puissant ça Harm) il faut que VOUS franchissiez la ligne d'arrviée exact ?

M : Oui , mais je ne vois pas comm…

Tout à coup Mac réalisa ce qu'Harm voulait faire…

M : N'y pensez même pas Harm , nononon , je tiens à la vie je vous INTERDIT de faire ça !

H : Désolé Mac mais c'est ça ou faire un tour au Jag en combine de ski , et puis on peut le faire on est qu'à quelques mètres !

M : NON , je vous préviens je HAAAAAAA…

Et là Harm prit son élan et balança Mac le plus loin possible en espérant qu'elle atterrirait de l'autre côté de la ligne d'arrivée . Sous le coup de la surprise Sturgis et Bobbie s'immobilisèrent regardant la scène plus qu'étonnante .

S : Oh le con !

ET **BAAAAAAAM** Mac s'étala par terre face contre terre mais malheureusement … juste devant la ligne d'arrivée , Harm n'avait pas eu assez de force .

X : EQUIPE N°1 DISQUALIFEE !

M :**HAAAAAARMMMMM !**

ET c'est repartit …

**FIN **

Un p'tit mail ?Ca fait toujours plais' et ça prend pas longtemps !


End file.
